


Lost and Found

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hunting, Lost friends, Meihem - Freeform, Mystery, Oral Sex, cursing, fighting ahead, sex lots of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat and Mei become separated from Roadhog thanks to Widowmaker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue with this, just depends on if anyone likes it or not.

They had become separated. 

Roadhog was no where to be seen. Mei was trying not to be scared but Widowmaker was after Jamison. He was wounded, leaning heavily against her. Mei carefully looked up from their hiding place, a piece of pillar that thankfully was large enough to hide a large group of people. 

She didn't see Widowmaker anywhere, not that that meant anything, the bitch could be hanging upside down on the side of a building but Mei needed to take a chance and move Jamison. 

She glanced down at him. He was smiling but his eyes were glassy and his front was covered in blood. She had no idea what Widowmaker had hit him with but it was bad. 

Mei careful lifted Junkrat's fake arm, swinging it over her shoulders and pushing herself to her feet. She grunted a little. It wasn't that he was all the heavy but his height made this whole thing a bit awkward. She held him close and started to move, her eyes darting everywhere, trying to keep a look out for Widomaker or Roadhog. It was very slow going, Junkrat kept trying to help balancing on his metal leg, slipping and sliding and almost taking her out with him when he was loose his strength or start to fall unconscious. 

But she had him moving and that was what counted. 

She pressed her lips together as they moved. She had enough on her she could get them into a private train car, food, clean clothes, first aid... and maybe get them far enough away that they could take a breather. She hated to leave Roadhog but she had to get Junkrat out of here....now. 

* 

Up above, Widowmaker crouched watching Mei and Junkrat. She frowned. She did not expect those two to be working together, let alone Mei helping that creature. Interesting she thought. Instead of taking the shot she decided to follow them. Which turned out to be perfect for Roadhog. He had gotten her coordinates and for a very large man, he moved quietly. Widow didn't even see him. Make chuckled to himself. Everyone except Mei and Junkrat underestimated him...to his benefit. 

* 

It cost her a lot more than she was hoping but she had Jamison on the train and they had a car to themselves. She had laid him down on the rooms one bed and was swiftly pulling out the medical supplies. Jamison had been quiet for hours, the only reason she knew he was still alive was from his shallow breathing. 

She busied herself with cleaning him up, his wounds bandaging him and removing his false arm and leg to clean and repair any damage to both real and artificial limbs. Keeping herself busy with tasks such as these prevented her from dwelling on the fact that Jamison wasn't doing well and Roadhog was missing....she swallowed hard...only missing. She refused to believe anything else. 

She decided that the best use of her time after carrying for Jamie was to take care of herself now. She tucked a naked and bandaged Jamie into the bed before reach for her pack. She got her pack and pulled out some clean clothing that she laid on the bed, a few other personal toiletries before she went into the rooms small shower. 

* 

Jamison woke up. He felt awful. Usually getting caught in an explosion was fun! At least he thought he had been caught in an explosion...couldn't right remember now. He laid there wondering if getting up would be a good idea and why was he in a bed? A nice bed at that? He was lying there contemplating these eternal questions when he heard the sound of a door opening. He tried to lift his head but he just seemed to hard at the moment so he simply laid there. And suddenly he knew exactly where he was! Heaven! Because Mei walked by. In a towel. Her hair down and wet. In a towel. Nothing on under the towel. Wow. He laid there unmoving watching her. 

She sat down on a stool in front of a mirror and was brushing out her damp hair, then she was braiding it. She stood up and started to walk closer to him when she stumbled on something he couldn't see dropping the towel. 

Her plump body was fresh and pink from a shower, oh yes this was Heaven...he was sure he would hear the explosions of angels later, but right now he suddenly sat straight up so he could get a better look at Mei. 

Mei let out the most adorable squeak of surprise, dropping her towel again that she had just started to wrap around her once more. Jamie grinned at her “I think I like heaven. Didn't know you were going to be here but I like the lack of clothes part.” 

“JAMIE!!” Mei hurried to him climbing onto the bed to wrap herself around him. He held her with his one arm wincing. “Okay maybe no heaven I still hurt. And I thought I would get me limbs back.” 

Mei started to cry holding on to him tightly. Jamison laid back suddenly feeling a bit weak and dizzy but it was nice having soft naked Mei against him, made all the rest fade to the background. 

“What happened? Where's Hog?” He asked holding her with his one arm. 

Mei curled her body around him. “I don't know. We got separated and you were hurt....I didn't know what to do!” 

Mei started to cry and Jamison rolled over carefully in order to hold her better. She pressed her face up against his chest. He couldn't wrap his full arm around her from the other side, having no idea presently where his artificial arm was, but he did the best he could, using amputated arm. They stayed that way for awhile. 

She started to shiver just a little. “Get under the covers with me Mei.” Jamie whispered. 

She did so, snuggling up against him. He nudged her forehead with his nose so she would look up at him. “Hog is fine. That big Dill will find his way back to us. I know he will...I'm paying him!” 

Mei giggled. She was so relieved to hear Jamie talking and acting like himself. She sat up. “You need to eat, stay in bed. I paid for passage to Lijiang Tower, so we should be find for a while.” She started to sit up and slide out of the bed but Jamison held on to her. “Don't go.” 

“You need to eat?” Mei pushed back but Jamie snagged her back with his one hand. “Stay. I can eat later.” 

She frowned but laid back down against his side. They were both quiet, Jamie's fingers stroked her arm. It was odd to have him so quiet. He was usually loud, crude and dirty. 

But right now he was quiet, just the gentle stroking of his fingers along her arm the only indication that he was still awake. 

Mei smiled pressing her naked body against his so happy he was alive when Jamie whispered sweetly. “Ya wanna fuck?” 

Mei blinked then sat up. “What?” 

Jamison grinned. “I wanna you wanna?” 

“You nearly died!!! We've lost Roadhog and Widowmaker is after us?” Mei was stunned but Jamison was staring at her breasts. “Seems a legit reason for fucking! Celebrate that we're still here eh?” He gave her the most adorable goofy, maniacal grin that she couldn't help but laugh. She didn't say it out loud but she supposed he had a point. She would never admit to him that he as right about something, he would never let her live if down but Mei leaned forward and kissed him. Jamie made the sweetest looked chocking snuffing noise of surprise when she kissed him but he brought up his one hand to hold that back of her head his tongue playing along hers. 

Mei always tasted cooler than him, like what he imagined a flake of perfect snow would taste like. She was cool and soft like what he thought a bed of snow would feel like if he laid down in it. But her kiss was a burning heat. 

Mei moved her body over his, careful of his wounds. She only pulled back from his lips long enough to whisper. “You let me do the work, you just enjoy.” Jamie made a little whimper of agreement but then he though he might burn up at the sight of Mei scooting down his body, throwing back the blankets and nestling between his legs his erection in front of her face. 

Jamie grinned like a schoolboy but when Mei ran her tongue up his length slowly, her tongue soft and warm, leaving a trail of damp across his shaft caused him to groan. Her eyes were dancing as she started on him, slow long licks, then sucking kisses up his length causing his eyes to cross and leaving his goofy grin to widened. He dropped back against the pillows with a loud groan of pleasure flinging his arms out of the sides. 

Mei giggled. Okay maybe Jamie had a point about celebrating life. She grinned impishly, her tongue swirling around the head of his penis enjoying the satin texture of him against her tongue. He was all lean wiry muscle and, though she would never admit it, she liked the smoky and oil smell of his skin. 

She ran her tongue in a circle along the head of his erection then slowly lowered her mouth on him. Jamie shuttered and made the funniest noises. “OooooahhhaOIE!!” Mei almost stopped to laugh but she had a mouthful of him and could only guffaw around him in her mouth before she continued her long slow sucking motion, pulling her head up leisurely, making sure the bare edges of her teeth brushed against his skin. 

“OoOoo!” Junkrat shuddered making Mei giggle again at the noises he was making. She sucked long and deep wanting not only to hear his cries of pleasure but she wanted, needed to feel the warmth of him in her mouth against her skin and taste him on her tongue. His pulse of life...To know he was alive and he was here with her, fully in this moment. 

Junkrat features contorted with pleasure so intense it was almost blinding. He reached down with his one hand, his fingers spasmodic in her braided hair. He was so happy to have her here, with him, he loved her so much even if he was shit at telling her. All he could do was show her and he didn't think he was all that good at that either, but she stayed which gave him hope. 

Roadhog always told him showing her how much he cared was better than telling her so he did his best. Not just when they were having sex, but little things that he could think of, like washing his hands or working on her weapons for her. 

He just wasn't good at being in love, but he tried. 

Mei knew he tried his best. She saw the little, awkward things he did to express himself and she loved him all the more for it. 

Mei made little moaning sounds while she sucked. She smiled pulling her lips tightly up his length listening for his moans of surrender in response. She was about to stop when he hissed. “Turn around Mei I need to taste ye.” 

She looked up her brown eyes wide in surprise. “What?” 

Jamie was breathless. “Turn around, we can enjoy each other at the same time. Then we can get to the fucking.” He grinned that endearing yet crazy grin and winked at her. 

Mei blushed and giggled but she did as he requested though she was a little uncomfortable because of her size. As she turned Jamie ran his hand on her side. “Mei yer beautiful...you are so beautiful...” 

“Are you sure Jamie...I mean...” Most of the time Mei was confident, self-assure woman who knew her business but sometimes when they were intimate all her old insecurities surface. 

Holy hell the woman had no idea what she did to him! Jamie grinned. “Turn around.” 

She did as he requested and Jamie sighed happily to have her positioned over him. “Now this is gorgeous.” he giggled Mei blushed beet red and was about to say something when he wrapped his arm around her hips, the stump of the other arm pressed against her thigh and pulled her down to his waiting mouth. She gasped in surprise and pleasure. 

Jamie was gleeful with happiness having Mei's soft thighs around his cheeks licking and sucking at her sex until she finally began to relax, her hips moving of their own accord against his mouth. Then she started to suck on him again and he was sure he was gonna die of happiness. 

His left hand tugged at her flesh, luxuriating in the feel of her creamy skin under his calloused hand. While she sucked deeply moaning against his shaft making the poor man shutter, he buried in tongue in her, twisting it around feeling her gasps and moans against him. 

He flicked his tongue in deeply grinning while he rocked her hips against his lips. He was sending vibrations of pleasure hot and burning, through her core until Mei could no longer hold back to cry. Her hips arched and she cried out his name. “OH JAMIE!!” She was gripping his erection when she cried out and his eye crossed and he was pretty sure he blacked out for the pressure of trying not to orgasm. Her small callous hand around his shaft, her cries of climax and his mouth against her tasting deeply of her as she did, was almost enough to kill him right then. To hell with the wounds!! This is the kind of explosion he wanted to die in! 

He hummed against her sex and Mei gasped again. 

Mei leaned down to run her tongue over his quivering shaft, she could taste him, knew he was holding back. She murmured against his soft flesh, “Hmmm...Jamie....” She licked, then slowly, sending shivers of pleasure all through him then she sucked long and deep. His eyes crossed against and he groaned, her mouth was so warm and wet just like she was above him. He groaned lapping at her finding that spot she liked and sucking on it wanting to make her come again. 

Her hips rocking, his one hand digging into her creamy skin, her fluid flowing over his tongue, her mouth on his shaft, Jamison was going to give in if she didn't stop. 

“I'm begging you Mei PLEASE STOP!!” Jamie whined. 

Mei giggled letting him go with a finally leisurely lick before she turned around to face him. Her cheeks were rosy from her climaxes and making him beg. She looked so adorable, like a ripe peach that Jamison just wanted to....well he wanted to fuck! 

She kissed his chest then carefully his stomach. Frowning she brushed his face with her fingertips. “Are you sure you're up for it?” 

Junkrat whimpered. “If we don't fuck Mei I'm going to die!! After what you just did to me!!! Why would you do that?” 

Mei couldn't help but laugh. He looked like a child being denied cake. “Okay okay.” She giggled again then whispered. “I love you Jamie” 

For a moment his face changed and he looked at her with such tenderness it could have broken her heart. “I love you too my little snowflake.” He reached out with his one hand drawing her in for a soft yet passionate kiss. 

When she pulled back from his lips she gently lowered herself down on his erection, taking him in inch back slow, agonizing inch until he was fully embedded within her. Jamie's one hand groped at her hip in desperation to hang on. She moved careful at first, trying to judge what he could withstand but when Jamison made it clear he was serious when he said “fucking” Mei started to ground her hips into him. “Ooohhh!!” She moaned rocking her hips on him feeling him hot and large inside her while she moved sliding wet, back and forth her hips picking up a little speed as she thrust. Her eyes fluttered partly closed, glasses resting at the tip of her nose, her bottom lip caught by her upper teeth as she moved. 

Junkrat was watching her. He adore her expression of abandon, the way her soft breasts bounced when she moved, the creamy silky feel of her skin against him and the hot wet pulsing of her core as she thrust down on his shaft was enough to kill any man. He grinned goofy watching her and feeling her. Never thought he would be in love with anything that didn't explode the way he loved her. 

She leaned into him, her tongue tracing his lips. Jamison was pulled toward her like a magnet his tongue brushing with hers his hand sliding from her hip to her waist. He balanced his missing arm against her shoulder, his tongue sliding and caressing hers punctuated by soft moans from the both of them. 

Her hips moved up and down, grinding then up and down again. She was getting wetter and tighter. Jamie was gasping his need to come so great it hurt. 

Mia mewled softly a ripple of pleasure running up her spine and with a sudden gasp she cried out. “ Oh Jamison!” 

Jamison's eyes went wide when she orgasm, her muscles righting around him in the most delicious way causing him to come with her. He yelled. “BLOODY HELL!!” bursting inside her. He kept up trusting his hips upward, the slap of flesh against flesh filled the room. He moved as if he couldn't stop until finally he collapsed back into the mattress exhausted. 

Mei moved gingerly not wanting to aggravate his wounds any more than having sex probably already did as she shifted position to settle down beside him. He giggled. “Now that is what a man needs when he's almost died.” 

She giggled softly. “Now you need to eat and rest.” 

Junkrat made a pouty face but Mei kissed him all over his face until he giggled. 

Mei slipped out of the bed but Junkrat grinned happily watching her walk naked into the bathroom to clean up then return with a damp rag and clean him. He groaned while she worked so hypersensitive to her touch that his eyes crossed making her laugh. Finally she curled back into the bed with him carrying a tray with some food she had had brought in earlier. 

She curled up and fed him until she could tell he was struggling to keep his eyes open. Then she pulled up the covered. Setting the food on the bedside table and they fell asleep her plush form wrapped around him.


End file.
